The 2nd Hunger Games
by Mrs.Mellark101
Summary: -SYOT to the 2nd Hunger Games!
1. Chapter 1

The 2nd Hunger Games

Summary-SYOT to the 2nd Hunger Games!

In the 1st Hunger Games, it wasn't as bad as it is now. 5 people got to live, with 19 dead. Although some kills weren't all that rough, considering this was people's 1st experience of killing. But others were savages, scared of what will be the outcome of this treacherous new idea. The 1st volunteer was in the 2nd Games. All 4 of them were the beginnings of what would later be a group called Careers.

"I think you should leave now."

"But…I haven't said goodbye properly."

"I don't want to hear it. You've had your chance. You've never cared. Get out."

My mother walked out, and I sighed. She'd never understand me.

My sister came in next.

"Ally, sit on my lap." She walked over, without her usual bounce, and hopped up onto my lap. She was getting a bit heavy for 6 now.

"You'll come out again wont you?"

"Of course I will. You saw it last time, it wasn't _that _bad. It might get better as the years go on!"

"Don't be so stupid, Lou. Mum said it will get worse. People die Lou!" Then she ran out crying.

I didn't bother calling out. I was a coward and I couldn't tell her what was coming. I heard that there might be less people that will be allowed to live. Coward. Coward. Coward. That's me. Lou Coward Drops. Brave tribute for District 10.

Talk about a downer.

Tributes;

Girls;

CAREER D1;Sakura Dragomir … made by ladyyuuki16

D2; Scarlet Conifer … made by brookehylandlover708

D3; Maybell Sparks … made by taka24

CAREER D4; Jaydn De La Rosa … made by Jaide00

D5; Lilly Sands … made by 1kit2kat

D6; Caidee Whitney … made by CaiteV

D7; Saradonyx Riddle … made by nightlockberries

D8; Gwen Gracyli … made by Jaide00

D9; Diamond Leauroux (pronounced La-row) … made by Jaide00

D10; Lou Drops … made by me

D11; Willow Wood … made by Jaide00

D12; Colleen Jane "C.J." Colt … made by Would-You-Die-For-Me

Boys;

CAREER D1;Dimitri Stark … made by ladyyuuki16

D2; Arrow Jackson … made by Tibutewbu

D3; Elaan Gum … made by me

CAREER D4; Rick Lana … made by me

D5; Damon Menny … made by me

D6; Theo Harpond … made by Kill no Mercy

D7; Storm Dawn … made by minimojo99

D8; Theo Tylon … made by cab839

D9; Stephanio Bend … made by me

D10; Simon Lin … made by me

D11; Kole Sage … made by Valkry101

D12; Apryl Star


	2. Chariots and Mentors

Chapter 2 – Chariots and Mentors

Watching the reapings, I knew I could win this thing. I think I should team up with other districts, probably the ones who were strong. And had been training for this too. You can see it in their eyes as they raise their hand and shout that they, brave and all, volunteer.

So, looking at them all, I've made my selection.

Dimitri Stark. – He looks well-built (even though I can't really tell through the TV) and well…he volunteered didn't he?

Scarlet Conifer – Volunteered.

I'm trying to think of the last one.

What would they think of me? Just sauntering over to them, asking to be their ally.

_Look at her, Jaydn De La Rosa, the cocky one. The one who thinks shes amazing because she's got a fancy capitol-like name._

I see a scrawny girl from District 10 get reaped. Tiny thing, scared out of her wits. See what I mean? Easy kill.

I know I should give that girl a chance though, you know, let one of the others kill her. I can just see me in her. When I was younger, so scared, not even daring to think when the next beating from my parents was. I brushed away the thought and turned my hardcore battle mode back on high. _Kill before you think, before your conscience gets to you._

Now, the moment I'd been waiting for. The chariot ride.

I wore a shimmering, silver scale-like top, under a glittery fishing net that was tied around me in a knot at the back. My skirt was floaty and blue, looking like the waves of the aqua-blue sea in which my district fishes in.

My partner, the dashing Rick Lana, was in a pale blue smart-looking suit, with a way-too-shiny and sequined turquoise bowtie. As I take in his blonde (with flecks of brunette) messy hair, his gloriously tanned skin, and his striking yet warm blue eyes, I know that weather he's strong or not, I'll want him to join my little 'group'.

We step up onto the chariots and before long, our chariot is racing forwards, like the 3 districts before us have done. I smile and wave, turning from side to side so that people can notice the shimmers and glimmers and waves in my skirt and top. I catch a glimpse of Rick on the screen and I see that his teethy smile is flawless, and the crowd can't get enough of him. But then they start to focus on District 5. I look at the screen and see that the girl is beautiful. Her name…slips my mind. She probably looked like an easy kill back then, but here she looks…powerful yet so sweet. Tough but forgiving. Before I get a chance to take in her outfit, the camera changes to me, staring at District 5.

Oh boy.

I'm glad that out of the 5 people that won last year, District 4 was lucky enough to have a winner. She better mentor me well. I try to remember the other winners. For us, we have Melony Chambers.

Sally Dorsin from District 1.

Tommy Tips from District 2.

Harry Hardwick from District 6.

And Mathalda Churn from District 8.

And for the other Districts, they all are left with the choice of having a parent or sibling or if they all died in the war then a friend.

I prefer having someone with experience. Melony wasn't a savage, like some, but she only killed when she most needed to – for instance, when Maltin Heffle from District 12 tried to steal some of her food and quickly-running-out water, she shot 1 arrow into his heart and another into his head. And when District 7's Tilly Cambridge was busy setting a deadly trap for Melony, she snuck up on Tilly with a slingshot and 2 very sharp rocks.

Melony can teach me how to kill only when necessary, not to clear out the competition.


	3. Scores & Interviews

Chapter 3 – Scores & Interviews

Privet training scores. The most nerve-wracking part. About to be exposed.

DISTRICT 1

Sakura Dragomir - 10

Dimitri Stark - 8

DISTRICT 2

Scarlet Conifer - 9

Arrow Jackson - 8

DISTRICT 3

Maybell Sparks - 7

Elaan Gum - 5

DISTRICT 4

Jaydn De La Rose - 10

Rick Lana - 8

DISTRICT 5

Lilly Sands - 7

Damon Menny - 5

DISTRICT 6

Caidee Whitney -

Theo Harpond - 7

DISTRICT 7

Saradonyx Riddle - 8

Storm Dawn - 7

DISTRICT 8

Gwen Gracyli - 7

Theo Tylon - 6

DISTRICT 9

Diamond Leauroux - 9

Stephanio Bend - 6

DISTRICT 10

Lou Drops - 6

Simon Lin - 6

DISTRICT 11

Willow Wood - 6

Kole Sage - 5

DISTRICT 12

Colleen Jane 'C.J' Colt - 9

Apryl Star – 6

I'm the first out of everyone. The crowd will barely be warmed up. I don't know how to make them remember me. I guess they might already remember my 10 from training. What should I say if I get asked about it?

I rub my sweaty palms together and I suddenly feel so hot in this bright red dress that's supposed to make me look unbelievably desirable. The bright lights are reflecting off of the many tiny sequins on the bottom of my dress and I squint. I hear my name being called. I try to smile and trot onto stage.

"Ah! Sakura!" Ceaser calls and beckons me to sit down. I graciously do so and pat my dress. "How do you feel about this year's games? After all, it's only the second one!"

"I feel prepared. If someone's coming out of that arena, it's going to be me."

"Oh, confident! I like that."

"You have to be confident if you want to win, Ceaser. You can't get by as a petty , scrawny thing." I know I've said the wrong thing straight away. Some people laugh but then stop as they take in the people around them. This is only the second year of the Hunger Games and I doubt they expected such a 'hoity-toity and blood-lust' act. But then Ceaser chuckles and calms the audience.

"Well, someone's _very _eager, indeed." He smiles at the audience and waits for them to chuckle too, and eventually –after an agonising pause- they do. The pause must've been _even longer _then I thought because the buzzer goes and I am forced to walk off. I find my feet walking away and my hand waving and my mouth tilting as a smile.

I see my mentor; Sally Dorsin, shaking her head.

"Do you know how hard it is to make the Capitol silent?" she says angrily.

"It just came out!" I exclaim, exasperated. "I'm sorry! We both know I'm not going to win anyway!" My braveness drops and so do I. I realize I am leaning against a wall, my knees to my chest, giving in to the obvious. "Just help Dimitri…" I get out, "Make atleast one District 1 person win."

The buzzer went for my District 7 partner; Saradonyx Riddle and I took a few more seconds to breathe, very, very deeply. My red tie chocked me so I loosened it a bit. I looked at my reflection in my super-shiny shoes and I went with myself looking OK.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Storm Dawn!" The audience clapped and I walked onto stage, smiling nervously. Ceaser patted my slick black hair.

"So…Storm. Ready for the competition?"

"Oh...I'll never be."

"I'm sure that's not true. A strong guy like you…the odds aren't exactly stacked against you."

"I guess you could say that."

"So…down to business. Who do you think is competition?"

"I haven't had that much of a chance to look at all the tough ones out there, but I'm sure there's a lot of them…I'd say all the tributes are competition in their own way." I smiled, in the hope of winning the audience over a bit.

"How do you mean?" Ceaser raised his perfectly arched violet eyebrows.

"Well, they may not all be strong, and if their not that they have to be something right? Intelligent, fast, sneaky…If anyone has to look out for themselves – it's the strong ones."

"By the way you said that it sounds like you're on of the intelligent _and _the strong ones, yes?"

"I guess you'll have to find out." I smirk and hope it doesn't come across like a nervous grimace.

The buzzer goes and I know I'll have no more chances. That + my 7 is going nowhere.


	4. Let The Games Begin!

Chapter 4 - Let The Games Begin!

My hands shook violently, and thankfully Menndi ignored it. I didn't want him to comfort me, I can't be comforted - knowing I will be dead in a matter of minutes. I have never really believed in a higher being, God, but I pray for my District 10 partner; Simon Lin. We were always mutual friends in school, (my best friend was dating his best friend) and I would rather kill myself then kill him and return home a traitor to my district.

"Are you ready?" Menndi says, "I may be just a stylist but I can show support if you want."

"Thanks, but, please don't cheer me on now. I don't want any sort of false hope. Any."

"What do you want then?"

"Silence."

I step in the tube, even though I have not yet been told to. Some people could see this as accepting my death, but really, I just want to get this over.

I stand there for what feels like a day or two, but eventually a voice starts to talk words my brain can't process - as if my brain has gone on deadlock. But I understand perfectly when the tube carries me upwards. The last I see of Menndi is his face, blowing me a kiss with his purple coloured lips, and sending the kiss with his normal hand that has perfectly manicured blue nails.

Then I see it. The arena. We all stand in a row, the cornucopia behind us – towering over us. Behind that is a waterfall that I doubt is healthy for you. I take a quick glance to the Cornucopia, and don't see much. A few weapons, but nearly none. It could be wise to get one, after all, I might as well try. There are also 6 water bottles scattered around, one very close to me. On the other side of all tributes is a large circle-shaped land. It is quite obviously cut into 4 parts. There is 1 part that faces us directly, and it is mainly filled with dead trees and tree stumps. Better not stay there. The second part is rather a meadow – with lots of bushes, flowers, and young trees. The third part –opposite us- also has trees, but these are very different. They are extremely tall, concealing all life from here on the hill. I spot 1 or 2 birds but there could be more on lower parts of trees. It is its' own mini forest, and it would probably do good to camp out in the furthest edge of it. But I assume that's what most people would do. But what am I thinking? Like I'm actually going to survive for that long… The 4th, and last, part is quite random compared to the rest of the arena. There is a small lake, -big enough to bathe or swim in I guess- with a muddy and grassy edge leading back into the parts 1 and/or 3. Not at all good for concealing but good if it is dark at night and you are in need of some soothing water for a cut or graze. This arena does not seem harsh but hell, there must be secrets and tricks.

I realize that in all the time I have been 'examining' the arena, words have been said. A usual greeting and so on. The only part I catch is; "May I remind each and every tribute, there will be one and only one winner. Good luck. Let The Games Begin!" The gong sounds and everyone counts down from 60 in their head. I shiver. I promised her. I promised. I promised by sister there would be more than one victor. I will cry. I will cry then die, before this has even properly begun. Should I run? No, I can get water. No-one will be brutal enough to kill in the first minute will they? No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No.

20

19

18

I will never win this. I am a dead man walking, as they say.

15

14

13

I look at the tribute next to me; it is my partner, Simon. He looks at me, and I smile. I wave even. He looks away, as if in embarrassment but I shake it all off.

9

8

7

I get into a running position.

5

4

3

This is actually happening.

1

The gong rings through my ears, but no-one moves. We stand in silence, except for the last echoes of the gong, and watch each other. Who will move first? A small, fragile-looking, 11-year-old from district 12 squeals. I might be accepting my death but that is slightly wimp-ish. I stare at the noise, it is Apryl Star. My heart softens – he cried at the interviews.

Then, I see movement, Rick Lana (District 4) runs to the Cornucopia. His quickness startles everyone.

"Come on then." He yells and my reflexes do me good. I run, sensing only a small amount of others joining in, grab an axe, then a water bottle, and head for the forest. By the time the trees near me, nobody is left still. Everyone has begun to run. I do not want to witness the initial bloodbath.

I will perch on the edges of Part 3 and 4, barely concealed – and hope for the best with my whole soul through and through.

So much for accepting death, I know. But this is truly it, isn't it? So…

Let The Games Begin.


	5. 4 Down

Chapter 5 - 4 Down

I run to the Cornucopia. I pick up a sword, a water bottle and laugh. I also see that hidden in the corner of the cornucopia -not able to be seen from where we started- 2 packages. I'll identify them later.

"Come on then!" I yell, and everyone's senses sharpen. 5 or 6 people bolt, a few look dazed then run, and all the rest shrink into themselves. I see Jadyn, my partner, running for me. She grabs the spear. We look at each other, then begin. We stand back to back and start killing. Dimitri and Sakura also seem to have paired up for their district, (District one) and have weapons in their hands. Sakura; a deadly looking knife, Dimitri; a bow and arrows. Altogether we make a square facing outwards - we have teamed up without question - and continue. Dimitri fires and kills the District 5 boy; Damon. Sakura leaps forward, slashing her knife about, and slits the throat of Stephanio; the District 9 boy. Jadyn pauses before her victim, momentarily but all the same. I recognize her as Lou Drops. The quiet one, maybe hiding something. She doesn't even see Jadyn, she is too busy running in the opposite direction. With water and an axe. She is too far to hit. Jadyn brushes it off and throws the spear at Apryl Star; District 12. Someone had obviously already hit him, because his leg was dripping with blood, and he was limping towards a tree stump. He crumples to the ground as the spear collides with his spine. Then there's my kill. Everybody had cleared out by then, but I wasn't fooled. I circled, checking for tributes on the edges. That's when I saw her. A streak of bleach blonde sticking out against the flow of the waterfall. Behind the cornucopia. I don't think she noticed me see her, so I jog as silently as possible to the edge of the cornucopia. I prepare my sword, then spin round the side to show myself to her. I don't tower over her, I am barely taller than her, but all the same, I am intimidating. She gasps and steps backwards, tripping over her own feet. Funny. She looks athletic, and strong enough to win, but she still falls. She makes no noise, no sign of cowering. She lays there, looking up at me, staring into my eyes.

"What did you think?" She laughs, "That I'd beg for mercy?"

"And what did you think?" I countered, "That we wouldn't check round here then you'd ambush us and our supplies at night?" I smirk.

"Not exactly." My sword comes down on her leg, fast and hard. She screams at the pain. Jadyn comes round to where we are hidden.

"Found her hiding?" Jadyn asks, while the girl clutches the deep wound in her thigh.

"Yeah, who is she anyway?"

"That District 9 girl. Diamond. Leauroux." Jadyn has her eyes to the sky, as if her mind is a database displayed up there and she's filtering through the information.

"So that means both District 9 are gone." I widen my eyes menacingly at Diamond and she glares at me.

"Not yet." She grits through her teeth. I stamp on her thigh, where the wound is. Her hands get caught in the impact. Another scream.

"Really?"

"Stop playing with food, Rick." Jadyn rolls her eyes and walks away, probably informing the other two. I draw my sword back and plunge it into her heart. She screams, using up the last of her life and energy. I slowly take out my sword, and walk back to the others. 4 down, and that's if anybody else hasn't sucked up courage to kill someone. The cannon rings out and I smirk. This is going to be fun.


	6. District 3

Chapter 6 - District 3

The other three are filtering through the two packages I saw earlier.

"I see you found them, then." Inside each one is a plastic box, containing a full dinner. The first dinner has; beef, gravy, potatoes, bread, bacon and vegetables. The second dinner has; lamb, chicken, gravy, Yorkshire puddings, bread and vegetables. There is also four flasks of hot chocolate. ***NOTE: Flask is the English term for thermos* **We take just one flask, and pass it round and round, taking a few sips each time. We save the food and the rest of the hot chocolate. There is not much of it, so we must. I search the bag again, just in case, and don't find anything else. but when I check the other one, there is a small red box. I take it out and show the others. I could fit it in my palm, and it had a white button in the middle on top.

"What could it possibly be?" Sakura says, while I gently tap on the sides, thinking.

"If we lived in the Capitol we'd probably know...Why don't we just press the button and hope for the best?" I carefully toss it from my left hand to my right hand and back again. Weighing it.

"I think I can guarantee now that in The Capitol, they're probably screaming at their screens whether to press it or not." Dimitri laughs.

"What if it's a bomb?" I suggest.

"A tent?" - Jadyn

"A weapon?" - Dimitri

"A control to a part of the arena?" - Sakura

"A camera!" - Me...

"How could it be a camera and how would that be useful?" Jadyn laughs.

"It could be fastened to a tree or something and we can spy on other tributes...I don't know!" I am truly puzzled.

"Do you think District 3 would know?"

"Well they are electronics."

"We can't make contact with them!"

"We could torture information out of them."

"We'd need to find them first."

"Well there's that, then we could capture, torture, get information...and kill."

"Fake alliance?"

We all pause. Jadyn's suggested fake alliance is a good idea.

She continues; "We could stand on the edge of the forest, call out District 3, and say we'll give an alliance for information. Simple."

We wait until nightfall, which isn't a long wait. They control the weather, so within a few hours that sky begins to darken.

We stand on the tree stumps, and call out. Sakura calls;

"District 3! We're willing to make an alliance in exchange for electronic information!"

Only now did the intelligence of the plan seem to sink.

There was no movement. Figures.

"As part of the alliance," I continue, "We'll give you supplies. Straight away."

The silent night practically begs for our noise. A rustle comes from the forest, and both District 3's come out. None of us have weapons to hand, and they seem to notice.

"What information?" The girl; Maybell, asks, and eyes me in particular.

"We want to know what a certain device does." Jadyn explains, frustrated already that they're not exactly willing.

"Why should we trust you?" The boy; Elaan says quietly - nervously.

"Seriously?" Jadyn squints her eyes, "Look this isn't something worth torturing you guys over but now, I'm a bit bored. And, hey, look, there's a bow and arrow _right there." _

"We'll help. But food first." Maybell ignores Jadyn, looking directly at me.

"Well," I start, as we all sit down, which I guess creeps Maybell and Elaan out since we decide to at the same time. But, we knew the District 3's would want to stick together. Jadyn casually reaches behind her for the bow and arrows, me keeping the attention of Maybell. "We only need one of you."

"No, no!" Maybell scowls and starts puffing in anger. "We stick together!"

"See, we're only choosing one of you. I'd want Elaan, because you're...obviously quick-tempered."

"It's both of us or nothing." Elaan mumbles, barely loud enough to reach our ears.

"You might think differently in a moment." Jadyn, in one fluid motion, brings the bow and already-in-place-arrow and shoots Elaan. It plunges into his neck, and down he goes.

"No!" Maybell screams, and hunches over his body as he begins to bleed to death.

"It had to be done." Jadyn bluntly explains, and goes to collect the arrow.

Maybell weeps, but after 10 seconds or so, realizes that it's not important. She wipes her eyes repeatedly then stands up;

"Do you think this will make me become your ally?" She sniffs. Jadyn, almost mockingly, with the arrow freshly collected, lowly aims and hits Maybell in the calf.

"No." Sakura laughs, as Maybell breathes deeply, stifling any sound of pain.

"Now," Dimitri says, "Would you like to tell us? Or be basically roasted over a fire?"


End file.
